Steal My Heart
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: There is a thief on the lose, running rampid through the streets of Storybrooke, Maine. He goes by the name of Hook, Captain Hook. He steals for Pan and races against the collector R.Gold. However the next item on his thieving spring is a heart. Not just any heart, the heart of Emma "Swan" Nolan. What happens when the thief kisses the sheriff's daughter and leaves without a trace?
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:36 PM in Storybrooke. Emma stood in front of a large window looking down the street. She could just barely see the glints of blue, red and white lights reflecting off of the other windows. No doubt the notorious thief was putting on show. Wrapping her arms around her stomach she pressed her forehead against the cold glass as she sighed. The thief, Captain Hook, had been causing trouble in the small town of Storybrooke for nearly two years. No one knew his real identity. Even though the thief's disguise was nothing elaborate no one could place his masked face to name. The only defining features people could ever make out were his deep sea blue eyes. A number of times Emma had seen the thief on TV and only once in person, but that was a long time ago.

"Emma," called a voice from behind pulling her out of her thoughts.

Slowly Emma turned around to see her father, David, holding two cups of hot chocolate from Granny's. Emma walked over to her father as she said, "Took you long enough. I was starting to think you went to go get the Pirate Thief without me."

David chuckled, "And leave you here where all the fun is? Not in my wildest dreams. Here a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon for the princess."

Emma smirked, "Why thank you very much for this hot drink."

Happily Emma made her way to her father's office with him trailing behind. Her father was the Sheriff of Storybrooke and had been for as long as she could remember. And ever since her first time coming to his job when she was a child she wanted to be a sheriff. However she thought she should be an investigator because she was good at finding people. After all as a young girl she always won in hide and seek no matter who she was playing with, she would always find them one way or another.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone," David asked jokingly as he sat behind his desk wearing a smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, "No nothing happened while you were gone, besides all the action is a few blocks away. We could still go-"

"Absolutely not," David interrupted, "Emma you cannot go to one of those things. This thief is dangerous."

Emma huffed in frustration as she leaned her head back in her chair. "Oh come on," she sighed, "What is so dangerous about a magician who steals from museums and a few antique stores?"

David gave his daughter a stern look as he replied, "He is dangerous Emma, he has hurt people during his little spectacles and I don't want you to get hurt."

Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate with an annoyed expression. As an intern she never left the station on anything important. "Dad if I become a police officer, don't you think I should get some firsthand experience on this kind of stuff," Emma asked in a softer voice.

David sighed knowing his daughter was right, "How about I work something out with your mother and you can come along another time?" Although Emma would have rathered they go now, she decided to take her father's offer. After a minute of silence Emma pulled out her phone and texted a friend of hers

_Hey how's it going out there?_

**It's going good Ems, how are things back at the station? I assume there is a party going on without me.**

Emma laughed slightly at the text. "Who's that," David asked sternly keeping his eyes trained on his daughter.

The blonde nineteen year old shook her head. "Relax Sheriff it's just Graham. While he's out there catching the thief I am here drinking hot cocoa."

"But it's good hot cocoa," David commented before taking a sip of his own. Emma rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to her phone.

_Yes Graham you are missing out on quite the party down here. Promise to text if anything exciting happens._

**Don't worry Ems; before you know it, you'll be right here with me.**

_I hope so; well I'll leave you to it._

Emma put her phone away with a sigh. Graham had been her friend ever since she started 'working' at the station. Even though he was a few years older than her, they had become incredibly close. They spent a lot of time at the station together. Back then Graham was the intern while Emma was basically a junior assistant to her father and to Graham. One year ago Graham was made the deputy of Storybrooke and Emma officially received the title intern of Storybrooke Police Department. Although it was a small feat, she was happy with her spot despite not being able to go out on the major events. She took her phone out again and decided text another friend of hers, his contact had two names. K. Jones.

_Hey Killian, you there? Sorry to bug, but I'm bored as hell._

When Emma didn't get a response she put her phone away. "Why aren't you out with the others I mean you are sheriff of Storybrooke," Emma questioned trying to start conversation, "Or are you here because you don't think I can handle this mad house of station on my own."

David gave his daughter a knowing smile, "Well I may be the sheriff, but I also have to make sure the rest of the town is still in order despite this thief."

Emma smiled to herself at the thought of the thief. When he first appeared on TV about a year or two ago, Emma found herself completely interested in the thief for reasons she could not explain. However she drew up the conclusion that she liked him so much because she was a 'criminal' like he was. However she was always caught sooner or later by her father. And she wouldn't go as far as rob a museum even if she had stolen from other places before. Not to mention she was good at slight of hand. An old friend taught her all of his tricks.

"Meanwhile my deputy can handle the task of overseeing the other groups to catch the Pirate Thief or Captain Hook or whatever people want to call him," David said pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"Even if that deputy is still technically a college student," Emma challenged with a grin on her face.

David sighed, "Who returned to college my dear, besides I'm sure he and my men can handle Captain Hook on their own."

"I wonder why people chose that name," Emma asked absently.

The names he had didn't quite fit with his description. It surprised her that one man would have other names as thief. He was a notorious criminal who stole from a number of places; however museums were a popular target for the thief. Usually the items he stole were random, for example two weeks before hand he stole a snowflake necklace and he always returned the stolen items within the next week or two. Not to mention he was a magician which was why he has been able to avoid the police all this time.

"I'm not sure, I mean I think he was trying to copy the story of Peter Pan," David answered before taking a sip of his cocoa. It didn't make much sense to Emma however she remembered his signature move. Whenever he disappeared he left a hook in his place, usually with a clue on it about his next target.

"But why the pirate," Emma pushed.

David shrugged with soft blue eyes, "Who knows. When we catch him we'll ask."

Emma didn't think the police would ever catch him; after all they never could in the past. Whenever they were about to catch him, he got away without a trace. That was the perk about being a thief and magician. He was always one step ahead of them. Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket. Swiftly she pulled the phone out and checked to see who was on the other line. It was Graham.

**Emma something's happened. I think we're going to catch him. Turn on the news right now, you won't want to miss this.**

Emma looked at her father wide eyed before she got out of her chair and made her way out of his office and over to the TV. Once it was on the news was already set on the TV. Emma stared amazed when she realized why she needed to turn the news on. Her dad came to her side while she kept her attention on the screen in front of her. The History of Storybrooke Museum had police cars surrounding the entire building, not to mention the helicopter hovering above sending the forecast. David stood next to his daughter in disbelief.

He smiled, "I think they could catch him this time. There is no way he can get past all of this."

The blonde nineteen year old just stared at the TV screen in disbelief. Although she would never say it out loud, she wanted the thief to get away. The thief reminded her in many ways of a friend she had, one she had a long time ago. Out of nowhere there he was. Captain Hook burst through a door on the roof. He was on the ground then scrambled to his feet. Emma's heart was pounding in her chest as she thought to herself, 'what are you doing? Get out of there Hook.' The helicopter lights shined on the thief as he stood there on the roof looking.

Despite being completely surrounded the thief smiled, "Wow I wasn't expecting such an audience. I hope you are all ready for my next trick." Emma watched intently as she heard the police yell faintly; "Don't try anything funny. You're surrounded and have no place to hide."

"Is that so mate," Hook teased in an Irish accent with a smirk on his face.

Emma thought to herself, 'nice choice in voice disguises Hook.' Another reason the police could never identify the thief. He always changed his voice on them and they could never match it to someone in town. Since they could not match his features to anyone in town they tried his voice months ago, but always came to a dead end. No matter what they tried the thief was a step ahead of them.

"I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, but I really must be on my way. Have fun deciphering my next clue."

Before anyone could blink fireworks went off into the sky. For split second everyone's attention was on the fireworks over head. With everyone distracted he disappeared in a puff of pale blue smoke, leaving a hook in his place.

"What," David shouted at the TV screen angrily.

David pulled out his cell phone and called Graham to talk about what happened. Relief went through Emma as she smiled softly at the screen before she checked her watch, 12:20. Hurriedly she made her way over to the window and smiled when she saw the fireworks. Brilliant colors of yellow, red and orange illuminated the sky. Emma smiled as shook her head. She turned her attention back to the TV when suddenly her phone began to buzz rapidly in her back pocket. No doubt her friends were watching the news as well.

"I have to get down there," David stated. She looked over her shoulder to see her father holding his jacket, "I can call your mother so she can drive you," David offered.

"No," Emma whined, "Don't make her do that. I can drive myself or phone a friend."

David closed his eyes as he sighed, "Emma."

The blonde teenager folded her arms over her chest. This was a battle she knew she wouldn't win.

Begrudgingly Emma replied, "Okay, whatever I won't complain."

Without another word Emma turned her focus back on to the news channel with soft eyes. Slowly David made his way over to Emma. He kissed the side of her head as she closed her eyes. David left the station as and made his way down to the museum as fast as he could. Emma sat on the couch annoyed that she had to wait for her mother to come and get her. She tried her best not to give her parents so many issues, but she couslnt help it. Especially since recent events had made them incredibly overbearing. Sighing Emma closed her eyes as she listened to the news.

* * *

><p>Standing near a burned out lamp post was a young man in his early twenties out of breath. One hand on the pole he leaned over as his heart continued to pound in his chest.<p>

"Hook," someone hissed at him through his earpiece.

The dark haired man groaned inwardly as he pressed a small button on his earpiece.

Panting Hook answered, "What is it this time Tink? I'm kind of running for my life."

Hook glanced around to make sure no one was out as he waited for the girl Tink to respond. "Wrong, you're about to run into a trap. I'm warning you that two blocks ahead are police waiting for you," Tink explained, "Go the other way towards the sheriff's station."

Hook laughed bitterly at the notion. Since he was running from the police he found it hysterical that his partner would want him to run to the station.

"Right because that makes perfect sense to go to the sheriff's station when running from the police," Hook growled as he began walking down the icy sidewalk.

"Trust me Hook," Tink said sternly, "No one is there all the police are out looking for you. Go that way and stay out of sight."

Hook bit his lip before turning onto George Lane, luckily no one was around not a car in sight. Hook smiled at himself as he whispered, "The people love a good show."

Quickly he made his way down the back alley until he saw the sheriff station. Crouching behind a mailbox he watched. Through the blinds of the window he could see someone was inside, someone he knew.

A smile formed on his face as he breathed, "alright then Swan, I guess now is as good of a time as ever." He didn't know Tink was listening which was why he was surprised when he heard her shout, "Hook don't you dare go in the station!"

In a gruff tone Hook replied, "Don't worry love, but I need to do this before I drive myself mad."

"Hook sto-" Hook ripped out his earpiece before Tink could yell at him again.

Quickly he made his way across the street and made it to the front door. He took in a deep breath trying to steady his rapid heartbeat, but to no avail. Hook looked at the wall to his right and pressed a few numbers in the keypad. By doing so the cameras stopped recording, and would cease to record for three minutes. This was a trick his brother had taught him a long time ago. As soon as the cameras turned off he went inside. It didn't take him long to find his way. After all he had spent a good amount of time here. After all he caused a lot of trouble as young boy.

When he found the sheriff's office, he glanced around until he spotted the blonde woman her back to him. Taking one final breath he walked straight over to her. His heart began to pound rapidly in his chest, harder and harder with every silent step he took. Emma could just barely see someone was behind her in the reflection of the glass. However the person was not her mother, that much was clear. Emma turned around sharply to see someone she didn't know. Emma stared at the stranger with wide eyes, it was someone she knew and had seen.

"Hook," Emma breathed when she realized who was in front of her.

Captain Hook wore black pants, a red vest with black lace over it and a long leather coat that cut off at his ankles. Emma's breath caught in her throat as she looked him over, he was a lot more attractive in person than on TV.

"What are you doing here," Emma finally asked after standing frozen for a few quiet moments.

Hook smiled as his brilliant blue eyes lit up. He put a finger to his lips as he closed off the space between Emma and himself.

"Hush m'lady, don't speak," he whispered to her in a velvet smooth voice.

Emma stared into his blues as she inched her hand closer to the pepper spray that was hanging off of her blue jeans. However before she could grip it he did something unexpected. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Emma was shocked as she felt the pressure of a stranger's lips on her own, but she did not push him away. Instead she closed her eyes and began to kiss him back. His kiss was desperate, longing and hard, but at the same time loving, passionate and gentle. The feeling of his warm lips on her cool ones made Emma's heart flutter in her chest. She had never been kissed like this before. Never had a kiss felt so alive to her in all her life. Hook split the kiss although he wanted to kiss her longer, he knew he had to stop.

Slowly he took a step back letting the kiss sink on the blonde girl before him. Emma opened her eyes and for a moment they were soft, but immediately they became hard. Breathlessly Emma stood there completely still as she stared into his deep sea blue eyes. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding harder and harder against in her chest.

After a moment of silence Emma found her voice again, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Hook held her gaze as he whispered, "That is a secret," Emma crossed her arms ready to challenge him, but he would not let her speak.

A sly grin found it's way onto Hook's face as he whispered in a silky voice, "I have come to steal your heart Emma Swan…" Emma searched his blue eyes to see he was telling the truth. Before she could speak, he winked at her and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Suddenly her phone buzzed, it was K. Jones.

**Hello love, long time little talk, have I missed anything important?**

Emma didn't hesitate to respond,

_Granny's tomorrow morning I have to tell you something._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello out there! This is my first OUAT fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, maybe drop a review tell me your thoughts. I do like feedback and constructive criticism, but please no rude comments. P.S. this is a primarily Captain Swan story with other ships involved.<strong>

**Quote of the day: The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do," Emma whispered harshly to her friend, Ruby, who was wiping down the countertop with an old rag.

Ruby hummed over her friend's words before answering, "Well truth be told I don't know what to tell you. Although I think you could give me some more information. I mean you come in here with panic written all over your face and all you say is I was kissed by a stranger and I don't know what to do."

The blonde college girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes despite her friend being right. Emma has spent the previous night awake. The kiss was the only thing on her mind, not to mention the pirate who had kissed her.

Emma took a deep breath before explaining, "It was Hook, Captain Hook came to the station last night after his display."

This caught Ruby's interest as her eyes lit up with excitement. Like the rest of the town, Ruby was obsessed with the thief. Not just about knowing who the masked stranger was, but just him in general. Emma had yet to find one person besides Gold and the mayor who did not like the thief.

A smile on Ruby's face she questioned, "Alright Emma, you mean to tell me that the pirate thief came to the station last night and kissed you?"

Emma knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was true. A little unsure Emma nodded her head.

Ruby shrieked as quietly as she could, "That's amazing; the pirate thief kissed my best friend."

"It was just a kiss," Emma replied defensively.

She was slowly regretting the decision of telling Ruby, but she knew that this couldn't be kept a secret on total lockdown, her closest friends deserved to know. Emma's phone began to buzz frantically in her back pocket pulling her attention away from Ruby. It was K. Jones sending her a text message.

**Good morning Swan, I trust you slept well.**

"Who might that be," Ruby asked curiously as she continued to wipe the counter.

"It's Killian," Emma replied without looking at Ruby.

This caused the brunette to smile, wearing a devious grin Ruby replied sarcastically, "Oh it's just Killian."

Emma lifted her gaze from her cell phone and onto the brunette on the other side of the counter, disbelief all over her face.

"Yeah it's just Killian," Emma replied a bit defensively as she narrowed her eyes at Ruby who raised her hands in defeat, but did not reply.

Emma knew what her friend was hinting at and she did not like it at all. Killian and Emma were incredibly close and remained close for years until recently they had begun to grow a part. Emma had put her walls back and wanted to insure that no one could or would take them down. Killian on the other hand has pulled away from everyone, he began isolating himself. He was no longer that star guy in high school, but he was still a star in his own way. It was a way that secretly Emma liked. Before Emma could respond to his text message he called her.

"I gotta take this," Emma said as she turned away from Ruby who was trying to hide a smile.

"Of course you do," Ruby muttered as she went over to the other side of the counter to talk to a customer.

"Hello, Killian?" Emma asked as she walked into the bed and breakfast side of the diner. On the other end was Killian Jones with a huge smile on his face.

**I must say I am rather excited to know her majesty remembers me. **

Emma rolled her eyes, "That's not fair, we have been hanging out on again off again for weeks now and I did text you last night. Speaking of the text, I do not see you at Granny's. Any reason as to why that is?" Killian chuckled over the phone before answering.

**That's simply Swan, you aren't looking hard enough. Don't fret love, I'll be joining you momentarily, but there are a few things I must take care of. Not to pry or change the subject, but may I know what was so urgent that you wanted to talk about?**

Emma did not want to have this conversation over the phone. She really needed it to be face to face. A little defeated Emma replied, "I just needed someone who I trust, someone who understand me better than anyone and you were the first person I thought of."

**I'm flattered.**

"I knew you would," Emma smiled, "Anyway if it's too much of hassle you don't-"

**Of course not. I am always here for you Swan, I just wanted to know. How about this, I drive you to class and we talk then. This way you don't have to worry about listening ears.**

Emma looked to the floor as she replied with a sly grin, "Fine with me sailor, I'll see you at granny's."

**I'll be waiting.**

Before another word could be spoken, Killian had already hung up the phone leaving Emma to her thoughts. She stood in the hallway a minute longer with a nervous grin on her face. Killian was the only person who truly understood Emma for who she was. It amazed her at how much he knew about her. Breathing a laugh Emma walked back out to the diner where her breakfast was waiting. As she sat down she began to look for Killian, but again there was no sign of him.

"Not looking hard enough," Emma whispered, "Or you're just late."

Despite what Emma thought, Killian was in fact sitting in the diner with a young girl sitting across from him. The two were eating breakfast in the back corner of the diner where he could see Emma perfectly, but she could not see him. Once he had put his phone away the girl across from him spoke again.

"Are you out of your mind," the teenage girl snapped.

Her green eyes were sending daggers toward the young man sitting across from her.

He smirked with a light laugh,"I prefer something along the lines of ambitious." When the blonde girl continued to glare at him he spoke again, "Relax Talia, it's really not that big of a deal. It was just an amazing kiss."

Trying to remain calm Talia hissed at Killian, "Like hell Jones, how can you relax? Honestly how can you when you kissed the _sheriff's daughter_ as the _thief?_ Also do not call Talia again, it's just Tink."

Killian leaned back into his chair as he glanced from Tink to Emma. She wasn't looking his way, but Killian was looking hers.

"I honestly do not see what the big deal is," Killian replied nonchalantly, "After all she has no idea who I am or really who the thief is."

"But that's your point is to get her to know the truth about you, about us and about Pan. You want her to know about everything we have been doing for the past what year or so."

Killian knew she would have figured it out by now. He believed Emma might be able to help him; however his more selfish reason was merely because he missed her more than he thought possible. Over the years that they had been friends he always wanted more. He thought this might be his chance to be more, that is once he sorted everything else out.

"Tink, its fine I understand where you're frustration is coming from, but I know well I believe that Emma can help us," Killian said as reassuringly as possible.

He knew Tink thought there was no hope for them. Neither one could pay off their debt to Pan because neither one had a debt to pay in the first place. They were merely pawns in his game and he had leverage over both of them.

Running his fingers through his dark brown hair he whispered, "I understand your concern Tink I do, but you need to trust me on this. Pan cannot get away with what he's doing or what he has done. Besides shouldn't we be thinking about our next plan of action? Or are we going to wait on Felix to come around."

Tink sighed, "Slow your roll Captain, we need to let some heat die down. As for Felix I don't know if he will be coming in, but I suspect he will one of these days."

Killian nodded in response. His eyes wandered back to Emma who was almost done with her breakfast.

Smiling he stood from his seat, "Sorry to leave you miss, but I must be on my way. We'll talk tonight."

Tink nodded before returning to her breakfast. Killian walked over to Emma with light steps careful to stay out of her peripheral view and come up from behind.

He stood behind Emma for a moment before saying, "I'm hurt Swan. How you cannot seem to spot me in this fine establishment."

Emma turned around as a smile found its way onto her face. Still smiling she replied, "Always a pleasure Jones, what can I do for you this morning?"

Killian got the hint immediately. He knew in that instant whatever was going on with Emma was bound to be something incredibly important to her. During their high school years they did this 'trick' as they called it often. The objective was to make any suspecting person them believe they weren't up to anything mischievous or trying to get into trouble. Emma didn't Ruby to know about her plan for the Pirate Thief, she wanted to be between her and Killian, that is if he agreed to joing her.

Playing along with their old tricks he smiled. "Actually it is what I can do for you," Killian replied with a soft smile on his face, "You see little birdie told me, you would need a ride to class. As the gentleman that I am, I thought I should offer a ride to you."

Emma folded her arms over her chest as she smirked, "Now you're deciding to be a gentleman?"

Killian snickered in response, "I'm always a gentleman, what do you say Swan? Care to take a ride?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she replied, "Not interested."

"Sure about that love," Killian pushed, "Because I have something worth your while."

Emma and Killian held each other's gaze waiting for the other to back down, however both of them were too stubborn. Ruby knew this would go on for a while and cut in, "Would you two stop flirting with each other already? Emma let him take you for God's sake."

Emma knew they had put on this charade long enough and gave in.

Turning her attention back to Killian as she groaned, "Sure Killian you can give me a ride."

"Excellent," was Killian had to say before they were caught up in a playful conversation.

After breakfast Emma walked outside with Killian trailing behind her.

"You know love if you wanted to get me alone you could just ask," Killian commented as he matched his pace with hers.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Whatever makes you happy Killian."

The young man looked at Emma with glazed blue eyes when he noticed something was wrong. He knew Emma was one to hide her emotions better than anyone else he knew. When saw a flicker of emotion on her face began to worry.

In a more sincere voice Killian asked, "Are you alright Swan? We haven't pulled one of our old tricks in ages, why now?"

The blonde teenager kept her eyes forward as she said, "Wait until we get to your car. And yes there is something important I wanted to talk to you about."

There was an edge in Emma's voice that caused Killian to panic that perhaps he had caused this. He knew it would be about himself or really about Captain Hook, however he remained quiet. He knew Emma better than anyone and figured it was best to wait for her to tell him when she was ready.

Emma and Killian had met in sixth grade during after school detention something that was not uncommon for the two of them. However September eighth just so happened to be the day both of them got detention. Their first meeting was anything, but friendly. No one knows what happened between the two of them on that day except the two of them, but they became bitter enemies afterwards. For the rest of their sixth grade year the two of them were always fighting in class. On a number of occasions they would fight whether with words or with fists.

Emma was usually was the one who started the fists fights since Killian was reluctant to hit a girl. However he did shove her around when she would not stop trying to attack him. Either way they both were sent to the principal's office and given detentions. For those eight months all Emma and Killian ever did was tease each other, fight and cause trouble. However at the end of the school year they buried the hatchet and became friends.

Once the two of them became friends they caused even more trouble than they ever had before. In school and out of school they caused problems. As a matter of fact during their high school years Emma and Killian found themselves mixed up with the police an abundance of times. Despite Emma wanting to be a sheriff her heart was more on the rebellious side. That was until someone she cared about got hurt.

After that incident she and Killian agreed to go on a better path and they had been clean since. The memory made Emma cringe as she hopped into the passenger seat while Killian climbed into the driver's seat. Despite all the problems they had caused they formed an incredibly strong and pure friendship. In a way they depended on one another.

"What's troubling you Swan," Killian asked concern written all over his face, "Does it have anything to do with… a certain anniversary coming up."

Emma bit her lip as hard as she could trying to not burst. Sometimes she forgot that Killian had been involved with the incident as well. Slowly she shook her head in response. Her emotions were spinning out of control and she needed to calm down before she dared to speak.

Emma rested her head against the headrest as she said in a stern tone, "I'm going to tell you a secret and if you tell anyone I swear I rip your heart out."

Killian smiled at Emma, "You already have."

Emma rolled her eyes at the young man. Killian had a crush on Emma, even though he still flirted with every girl within five feet of him. When he was with Emma it was special.

"Seriously though," he said in a solemn tone, "What's bothering you Swan? Come on you can tell me anything."

Emma looked into his blue eyes as she said, "Last night I met the thief. I met Captain Hook."

Killian did his best to look surprised, but wasn't sure he was convincing enough.

"Really you met the thief," Killian asked in disbelief although he knew, "Is he back at the station? Did you talk to him?"

Killian already knew the answers to his questions, but he wanted to hear them from Emma. He wanted to know what she thought and what went through her mind the previous night.

"Yes I did meet him, no he isn't back at the station yes I did talk to him a little," Emma responded a little too defensively.

Killian knew she was leaving out the kiss, but he had to know what she thought. After all he had spent

"Anything else happen," Killian asked curiously as his heart began to pound rapidly in his chest he was sure it would burst.

Emma bit down on her lip before she said through gritted teeth, "He kissed me… and I kissed him back."

Killian gave Emma a mischievous grin as he tried to act jealous, "How does a thief kiss you after knowing you all of three minutes maybe and I have known you for years, but you still won't kiss me?"

"You have a girlfriend," Emma snapped.

"Suppose I didn't would you kiss me then," Killian challenged with a smirk on his face.

Emma searched for the right response. "No- why would I- that is not what we are talking about here," Emma fumbled over her words.

Killian laughed as he put his keys into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot a block away from Granny's.

He drove down Main Street as Emma continued, "Look Killian the reason I wanted to talk to you was because I trust you."

"I would feel honored, but I'm sure you already told Ruby which makes it less special for me," Killian replied pretending to act hurt.

Emma huffed, "I trust her to. Beside the point, look I want your help." Killian smile as he stopped the car for the red light.

He turned to look at Emma with a killer smile, "With what Miss Swan? How may I be of service?"

Emma laughed nervously, "I want to find the thief, but I need your help."

Killian clenched his jaw slightly before asking, "Not that I'm disappointed you've come to me for help, but I must ask why. Why do you want my help?"

Emma snickered at Killian, "Because you are the only person I know who isn't afraid to get his dirty. And as much as I hate to admit it we make a pretty good team."

Killian chuckled lightly at her words. He had told Emma they were a good team a number of times throughout their troublesome years. It made him happy to see she finally agreed with him.

Killian drove forward as he said, "Very well Swan, I will help you on your quest to find this thief under one condition…"

"No I will not kiss you," Emma cut in before Killian could finish his sentence.

Still smiling he replied, "I wasn't going to ask for a kiss, I was going to ask for you to meet me somewhere. No I will not tell you where until we have found the thief, but I want your word you will show up at the meeting place."

Emma looked at Killian driving confused at his condition. It was out of the ordinary for Killian to ask to meet with someone at some place.

Although Emma felt uncertain about this she agreed, "You have a deal Killian, next week after the 'study session' we can start working on a plan of action."

Killian nodded his head in reply keeping his sea blue eyes on the road. His plan was beginning to fall right into place and he couldn't be happier out how it was panning out.

"Then we have a deal love."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, shoutout to my two followers! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter for new readers or returning, maybe leave me a review and tell me your thoughts.. Just a thought ;)<strong>

**Quote of the day: One of the most beautiful qualities of friendship is to understand and to be understood, by Lucius Annaeus Seneca**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's class didn't start until 10:30 that morning, but she wanted to spend time with Killian. After high school the two of them had become quite distant. Only seeing each other in class or occasionally at Granny's. Around 10:25 Killian and Emma arrived, it was one of the few classes they shared since they were looking at different career options.

Killian had told her he was taking classes like this one in order to see her. It flattered Emma, but she didn't know how to take that. The blonde walked into class and took her seat in the back because she didn't get hardly any sleep the night before she hoped to get some class. Her average for this course was an high A therefore she wasn't worried about missing one. Students filed into the class minutes later, until finally the teacher arrived to start the lesson. Emma folded her golden brown leather jacket into a pillow and put her head down.

Once she closed those green eyes she was out like a light, it had only just occurred to her how tired she was. Killian was seated closer to the front, but occasionally glanced back at a sleeping Emma and everytime he looked a smile formed on his face. A memory played through his mind of the time him and Emma had fallen asleep next each other in the park. Killian sighed happily as he turned his attention back to the teacher with a bored expression.

While Emma slept she had glimpses of her encounter with the thief from the previous night. It was her memory put together in a series of flashes. One minute he's standing before the next his lips are on hers. Emma smiled happily as she relived the kiss in her mind until he pulled away and said her name.

"Emma Nolan," shouted the professor who was standing in front of the board with a confused and concerned expression.

Emma snapped her head up as she blurted, "Captain Hook's hot."

The class bursted into a fit of laughter causing the already embarrassed Emma to blush profoundly. The professor rolled his eyes as he tried to silence the class, "Alright that's enough everyone, settle down. Come on let's get back to the lesson."

Emma pulled out her notebooks her cheeks still glowing pink, but all the attention was back on the professor. Killian glanced back at Emma wearing a huge smile, her eyes landed on him in an instant. She mouthed, _not one word Jones, not one word_. Happily Killian nodded his head, but kept his eyes on Emma after she had looked away. However he noticed by the way she was looking at her notes something was wrong, he wondered what could have really caused her to act so out of sorts. Discreetly he pulled out his phone and began to type away. Meanwhile Emma tried to pay attention the rest of the class, but could not focus.

She even found herself writing Captain Hook all over her notebook page which caused her to take a step back. "Get a grip," Emma whispered to herself right before her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Carefully she pulled it out and looked at it under her side of the table.

_**Love I don't mean to pry, but you seem out of sorts. Surely something else must be bothering you besides a kiss from a stranger unless the kiss bothered you that much. Or something else is approaching.**_

Emma stared at the text for a moment at a loss for words. What had happened almost a year ago haunted her every other night and she couldn't shake it. A part of her wondered if it bothered Killian as much as it bothered her, even though they both experienced something different that night. She lifted her head to see Killian was looking back at her with soft blue eyes and an understanding expression. Neither of them ever talked about what happened, only once and one alone. Emma returned her gaze back to her phone and began to type a response.

_No Killian I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night is all._

_**Swan you do realize I have many girl friends and have learned the hard way when a woman says she is fine, she is not. Was the kiss that bad or that good?**_

_Oh now you're an expert on woman?_

Emma was trying to avoid any discussion of the thief for the time being. Mostly because she really didn't know what to say about the thief besides what he had said to her and their kiss. Killian sighed as he re-read the text message for the third time. He knew Emma was dodging the final question and decided he wouldn't press the subject onto her after some deliberation.

_**Well I am quite perceptive so I should think so. Anyway don't fret love, for I shall be your knight in shining armor.**_

_In your dreams Jones._

_**Exactly love, I intend to be your savior.**_

When Emma looked up from her phone to see Killian smiling at her she felt her heart flutter. Despite the distance between them Emma could see his blue eyes perfectly as they burned into hers fiercely. It was then Emma knew he was serious, he was going to help her. Emma was the first to break their eye contact, but she felt his eyes still on her. The class seemed to drag on from there until finally the clock struck 12:00 or has her father teased, midday. Emma pulled out her phone and started to reply to Graham, her mother and Ruby.

_I'll be at the station by 12:25, I had class today remember Deputy?_

Graham replied a moment later with an okay and yes I remember. Emma smirked as she told Ruby their sleepover was still on tonight then proceeded to tell her mother she was about to go to the station.

"What are you doing just sitting here Swan," Killian asked curiously as he stood above Emma with a sly grin.

Emma brought her eyes from her phone as she said, "I am texting people about plans and other things."

This caught Killian's attention, "Really like what," Killian questioned with his arms over his chest.

Emma rolled her eyes at the blue eyed man before saying, "My plans are my business, not yours. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the station."

Emma stood from her seat and walked past Killian with a smirk on her face. She left the classroom with her backpack slung over one shoulder, but barely made it outside of lobby before she heard someone call her name.

"Swan," called Killian from a few yards behind her. All eyes went on Killian and a few on Emma as she turned around to face an excited. "I have news," Killian said happily with bright blue eyes. Emma crossed her arms over her chest as she asked, "Am I going to like this news?"

"Why else would I want to tell you unless it made you happy," Killian asked pretending to look hurt. Emma groaned internally as she walked away with Killian a step behind. "You should be happy to know, I have found us a place to meet about your problem," Killian said in a low tone as he walked beside Emma outside of the building.

Emma looked to the young man as she said, "I thought you already had a place."

Killian shrugged, "I found a better one. One that should suit us both quite nicely."

Emma smiled lightly as she said, "Okay I'm interested, but why did you need to find a meeting place? We could have gone to your place. Or mine when my parents weren't home."

She didn't want her parents to think she had an obsession about finding the thief. Of course they knew she wanted to know who the thief, but everyone in Storybrooke wanted to know who the thief was. However Emma had other reasons for wanting to find out who the thief was besides the kiss she had shared with him.

Killian shrugged, "I figured I'd get us a little spot, a place to feel as though we were completely alone." Emma could tell Killian was lying, but figured his reasons were his reasons.

"Alright then, are you going to show me this place," Emma asked trying to hide her excitement about the mysterious meeting place.

Killian grinned as they turned a corner and walked down 58th street. "I could show you this place now," he suggested hopeful to get Emma to the spot he wanted to show her.

Emma wanted to see this place as soon as possible. In fact she would have gone with him at that moment, but unfortunately she had to get down to the station especially since she had an important assignment.

Emma shook her head, "I can't I have to go to work at the station today. I have a special task to work on with Graham this afternoon for the mayor."

Emma and Graham were given special tasks from the mayor from time to time. Usually small matters such as rising crime in grocery stores or traffic light issued and so forth. Nothing exciting, but David along with mayor thought it would be good for the future of the police department to see the little things. That not everything the police officers did was like it was on TV.

Disappointment washed over Killian as he said in a sad voice, "That's too bad…" Killian paused for a moment then groaned as he looked towards the pale grey sky. "Seriously Swan if you aren't at the station you're doing something for the mayor and if you aren't with the mayor you're studying for class oh and if you aren't studying for class you are working at Granny's. Wait and if none of that is the case you might as well be with Archie. Honestly Swan when are you ever free?"

Emma laughed nervously as Killian summed up her life. It was true she was always doing something, but that was something she couldn't help. From trying to cope with last year's incident and getting enough money to save up for a small house near the water she was swamped.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry I have a busy schedule, but I'll make it up to you some other time I promise."

Killian nodded bringing his eyes to the ground trying to hide his disappointment. Emma could see Killian really wanted to show her this place and felt guilty about not being able to go.

The blonde girl sighed, "How about we go out to lunch or something some time next week or after that then you can show me this mystery place, okay?"

Killian smiled at Emma, "A date it is then, I'll keep in touch miss Swan."

Emma shook her head wearing a grin before turning away and walking to the station. Killian watched her go with longing blue eyes wanting to catch up to her and tell her everything, he wanted to be close to her again like they used to be. But ever since he became the thief, the incident and her growing independence changed everything.

"You know it's not worth it," Tink said behind him with her arms folded.

Killian turned around to face the sixteen year old and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tink shrugged, "I know what you're doing Killian and I don't think she can help us."

Killian released a sigh before answering, "That is not my only reason for doing this and you know that, but she could help us Tink. She is the only person I can trust with this issue. Just think with her help both of us could pay our debt."

There was a tinge of hope in Tink's green eyes. However she reminded herself her debt could never be paid, neither of their debts could be paid. This was due to the fact neither of them had a debt of money or service, they just didn't have a choice.

"It's not worth it Killian, come on we do need to start planning... I was wrong before," Tink admitted averting her gaze.

Killian shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he said, "This cannot go on forever."

"But it can go on for a long time, we need to go," Tink said keeping her green eyes on the wet ground.

Killian sighed as he walked to Tink; slowly he wrapped one arm around her whispered, "Shall we?" Without another word the two of them walked in silence down 58th street and made their way to their secret hideout near the harbor…

* * *

><p>Emma was true to her word. She arrived at the sheriff station at exactly 12:25 to see Graham and her father lounging around the holding cells.<p>

"Emma where have you been, you were almost late," Graham said with a giddy grin on his face. Emma laughed, she knew what game Graham was playing.

"In America it's called being on time, get it right Graham," Emma replied with a light smile.

Graham was born in England, but only spent a few months there before his family moved to the U.S. It was a reason this one movie joke in particular worked best for watched the pair laugh at each other at a loss for words.

"Do I want to know," David questioned receiving a fit of laughter from the two college students.

Putting her blonde hair in a ponytail Emma answered, "It's not important, come on we need to work."

Once the laughter had ceased and the station was as silent as it could be they all got to work. David and Graham did most of the paper work while Emma manned the phone. Needless to say her job was the most boring. At least when filing paperwork you got to read about recent events. However Emma and Graham kept conversation alive with current events, the thief and school.

"I assume classes are going well," Graham asked as she put a few papers into a manila folder.

Emma shrugged, "I guess you could say that, just a lot of work that I don't want to do. Besides that it's fairly interesting."

David could not get over the irony of this moment. His once incredibly rebellious daughter was willingly working at a police station, not to mention in training to become an officer herself. It amazed him how much could have changed in one year. _Mom, dad help me, _Emma had cried to them; David cringed at the memory as he let his left hand find the spot where he had been shot.

Although the bullet had just missed him, it still injured him enough that he was in the hospital for two weeks. That was a dark memory for the Nolan family, one of the darkest memories they had. Although most of the dark memories David as well as Mary Margaret had were ones Emma didn't have. This was because she was too young to remember them. David looked at his daughter in silence with a soft smile on his face that told all.

Emma noticed her father's eyes on her, but made nothing of it. After all she knew why his eyes lingered on her, she knew why they always would. Not just because she was their daughter, but because they had nearly lost each other on a number of occasions.

"What does the mayor have us working on now," Emma asked after a few minutes of silence. David sighed then signaled Graham to tell Emma.

"The mayor wants us to start going deeper into the thief's case. She's tired of the shows and wants him taken care of," Graham explained dryly.

Emma cringed slightly at his words, _taken care of. _When the mayor, Regina, wanted things taken care of, they were taken care of in not so pleasant ways. At first Emma was never worried about the thief getting caught or getting into trouble, but now she was. Already she was falling for a complete stranger all because of a kiss. It made Emma frustrated with herself, but shook it from her mind. Trying to stay on the positive side of things like Archie had instructed for her to do. She saw this as a chance to get more information on the thief.

Emma shifted in her seat, "Alright then, let's get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>It was the 27th. Ten days had passed since Captain Hook's last showing and tensions were beginning to rise about him. The police department had to take a lot of heat since they could never catch him. Not to mention Regina was less than pleased with the progress on the thief's case. Luckily for the police all other crimes were at an all time low. However crime was never high in Storybrooke, that is until the thief made his first appearance a little while back.<p>

"I don't know what we are going to do," David said frustrated as he rubbed his temples, trying to sooth his headache.

There were numerous reports and hunches that the pirate thief was going to strike again tonight at another museum. However it was random do to the fact the hook he left in his place days before gave a clue he wouldn't strike for another four days.

Emma leaned against the wooden pole near the stairs as she said, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

All week she had thought about the notorious Captain Hook and what had happened between them. Emma and Killian had continued to talk about their plan of action, but were coming up short. Killian had told Emma the only way to get any information about the thief was to get close to him. Emma knew she would have to be the one to do this, but getting her father and mother to agree was not going to be easy.

Mary Margaret appeared next to Emma with a reassuring smile, "Don't stress about it too much David. Eventually justice will catch up to this thief."

David looked up at his wife and daughter wearing a grateful smile. He knew he could always count on his wife to be reassuring and he could count on his daughter to help him work through this issue. After all she was good at finding people.

"I hope so, but it's not that simple," David explained as he stood up from his sitting position on the black stairs, "Hook has been on the run for awhile and we have still yet to catch him. And if we don't come up with some way to get the thief soon the mayor will not be happy."

Emma snorted, "When is the woman ever happy, with anything."

Mary Margaret stifled her laugh as she agreed, "She has a point David, but don't strain yourself. You will get the thief and there is no doubt in my mind about that."

David smiled at his wife, "This is why I love you, along with many other things."

Emma was sure her parents were about to kiss and felt sick at the idea. A little disgusted with herself, she interrupted their moment, "Okay I'm going upstairs and if you guys want to have your little… whatever that is… you know I'll be upstairs."

Emma made it half way up the stairs before David called out to her, "Emma wait, how would you like to come with me? We know where his next location is and are going to set up everything."

That was the thing about catching the thief. It was never spontaneous no matter how random. Hook never worked like that, he wanted the police to wait for him. He wanted them to chase after him, after all it was all for show.

Emma looked over her shoulder with bright green eyes as she asked, "Are you serious? I can go with you?"

David nodded, "I talked it over with your mother, I think it's time you got out of the station. Not to mention your birthday just passed."

Emma bit down on her bottom lip hard with a nervous smile as she thought over her dad's offer, a chance to go out in the field. Although it was kind of crazy to allow a nineteen year old to go out on police business it was okay in Emma's case. This was due to the fact it was involving the thief who never hurt anyone severally. Any other situation wouldn't work out well in the eyes of Storybrooke.

Emma smiled at her parents as she nodded eagerly, "Yes, I want to go."

David smiled at his daughter as she walked down the stairs happily. Emma looked at her mother to see nothing, but worry in her eyes.

"Mom," Emma started, "I'll be okay. I need to do this, it will be good for me."

Mary Margaret nodded her head before saying, "I know you will be okay, but please be careful. You have nothing to prove Emma, remember that."

Emma nodded, "Of course." _But I do have something to prove, I have to prove it, _Emma thought to herself. Her mother wrapped her arms around her for a few moments. Emma meant so much to her parents and they were afraid that they would lose her. After all they had nearly lost her on a number of occasions. From the time she was born her parents were afraid they would lose her.

Emma and Mary Margaret broke their hug allowing David to hand Emma her favorite red jacket as he smiled, "Ready to go kid?"

Emma laughed as she put the red jacket on. "Bye Mom, I'll see you later," Emma said with a small grin as she made her way out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"David I don't like this," Mary Margaret whispered to her husband as he stood in the doorway.

"We can't guard her forever Mary Margaret," David replied, "Don't worry, she'll be fine and _they_ won't touch her. Let's not forget she got away last year, if anything were to happen and it won't. She can get away again."

Mary Margaret shook her head as she hissed, "David, in seven days it will officially have been one year. Do you really think it's a good idea to take her now?"

David nodded as he said in a firm voice, "She needs to do this for herself. Emma's strong and right now she's lost sight of that. By taking her along maybe she can get some of her courage and strength back."

"Just bring her home," Mary Margaret said sternly.

Even though she believed her husband's words, she couldn't help but feel that something would go wrong tonight. David nodded then left to follow his daughter to his sheriff car.

It took fifteen minutes for David and Emma to arrive at the museum, one the thief had already stolen from.

"You would think they would get a better security system by now," Emma commented as her father parked the car in front of the museum.

David sighed, "Yeah they should, but this is just the outside, and the inside is when it gets a bit more complicated."

Emma nodded in understanding as she stepped out of the car with her father.

"Okay I'm going to head in to see if everyone is in position, stay here until I come back okay," David said sternly looking Emma in the eyes.

Emma nodded her again and watched as her father left, but then something caught her eye followed by all the lamp post beginning to flicker.

* * *

><p>"Killian are you ready," Tink asked through earpiece as Killian leaned against a brightly lit lamp post.<p>

He looked down street to see far away several police cars. His heart started to pound harder in his chest as he watched the flashing blue and red lights for a minute.

"I don't think this was a good idea Tink," he said seriously, "It's too soon, we should wait."

He could hear Tink sigh through his earpiece. Sadly she replied, "We can't wait Killian and you know that."

The day he had spoken to Emma about the thief a week ago was when he along with Tink were visited by an old friend. He would be back again tonight, Killian and Tink had to do this now.

Reluctantly Killian clicked the earpiece before saying in his modulated voice, "How's that?"

"Great you sound like an older man, make sure when you talk it stays on unlike you're incident last week."

Tink upbraided receiving an eye roll from Killian, not that she could see it. Killian knew his mistake was going to cost him and it did. He couldn't make anymore mistakes, no matter how little or else someone he cared about had to pay the price.

"Alright Tink, how should I approach this, I see police cars are all over the museum," Killian asked as he pulled his black eye mask over his eyes.

Tink sat in a dark room far away from the museum staring at several computers screens, all of which were connected to either the cameras in the street or in the various stores and museums around the town.

She spoke into a headset, "Okay there's an opening in the back, you'll have to go in when the lights start flickering."

Killian replied eagerly, "Understood, in and out no problem."

Killian walked into the tree covered side of the street which would eventually lead to the playground where he had spent a lot of time with his brother. As Killian walked he thought of the good times he had, had with his family. However it was not meant to last, he knew that now. Killian stopped in front of the sidewalk and stared at the museum across the street. It was then he noticed another police car pull up, but he couldn't see who was inside.

Quickly he made sure no officers were near by to see him and that the people in the new car couldn't see him either. Without a moment to lose he ran across the street. Once on the other side he was relieved to know that nobody had seen him. There was a small opening on the side of museum and he could still the car, but noticed two people had gotten out.

"Now Killian," Tink said through the earpiece. Killian woke from his small daze and made his way to the back of the museum, that was when the lights began to flicker.

Emma glanced at the lamp posts flickering around her and down the streets. Next she looked to where she had spotted the figure. She knew she should go to her father, but someone else's words went through her mind. She had to go alone. _You are nothing more than a lost girl, he mocked, you are weak, certainly no hero or savior. _Emma grimaced at the memory and ran to the back of the museum.

Although she never saw the man's face, she would never forget his voice. It was one that haunted her more than the others. Emma was inside a white hallway, carefully she closed the door and looked ahead to see the thief walking with his back to her.

"Killian keep going straight, then on your left should be two ladders side by side," Tink explained in a soft tone, "take the one on the left. It will take you up through the wall then onto the second level."

Killian pushed the earpiece further in his ear as he said, "Thanks love, be sure to go crazy with the smoke if you'd please."

Tink chuckled through the earpiece as Killian made his way down the white halls, "Honestly Killian you and that smoke trick."

Killian ran his fingers through his dark dark brown hair as he sighed, "What can I say? I'm rather fond of the trick."

Emma followed silently and incredibly interested in the thief. When he stopped Emma retreated behind a garbage can and watched, waiting to see what Hook would do. As he climbed she smiled at his choice in fashion, he was definitely a pirate, but she wouldn't have associated Captain Hook with him from the cartoon. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she waited for Hook disappear. Once he was out of sight she ran to catch up to him.

At the top of the ladder she waited a moment then he pushed the tile away then hopped out onto the white floors. Squatting next to the open floor he moved the tile back into place, but left a small enough piece open so he could open it from the top if necessary. After all he never rushed through his break in's, but tonight he had to be fast. At that moment he heard the sound of thunder fill his ears.

A smile found it's way onto the thief's face as his display went off. He only had a few minutes to find what he needed, then he had to get out before the police realized his scheme. The question was how long would it take.

"Alright Tink," Killian said in a hushed tone, "Where to next? I haven't had the pleasure to explore this fine establishment."

Tink snickered at her friend, "You should see a sign to your right that says, Map Markers. In there you should be able to find the globe. Remember you can make it smaller by pressing the button."

Killian smiled when he found the Map Markers sign. Personally he thought it was a ridiculous name, but reminded himself this was part of the children's section. A lot of the names sounded ridiculous to him. He made his way down the long hallway as quickly and quietly as he possibly could. Emma climbed up the ladder and pushed the tile out of the way.

She pushed herself off the ladder as she groaned inwardly. This reminded her of all the times she had broken into places when she was younger. Those were good and yet still unpleasant times for her. Killian walked around looking for the globe, but could not find it anywhere.

"Where is the bloody globe," Killian muttered growing frustrated, but at that moment he found the blurred white globe with red countries he had been looking for. Hastily he went over to it's podium and pressed the little gold square on it's pedestal. To his surprise the globe actually shrunk to a size where Killian could hold it in one hand. Pleased he shoved the small globe into his satchel.

"Good work- someone's here," Tink said urgently through the earpiece. Killian turned around to see in the distance Emma Swan who was clearly lost looking for Hook.

"It's alright Tink," Killian explained in a calm voice, "it's only Emma Swan. I wonder what brings her here?"

"Yeah right it's only Emma Swan, _daughter _of David Nolan who is the _sheriff of Storybrooke_," Tink yelled angrily causing Killian to grimace at the sudden change in volume.

Killian released an aggravated sigh as he turned off his earpiece and made his way closer to Emma, but kept himself hidden in the shadows. Emma cursed under her breath for losing the pirate, but would not give up. As she made her way down the hallway she noticed the Globe of Lost Things was taken away. Nervously she walked over to it, but stopped when she heard someone say, "Well this most certainly is a surprise."

Emma's heart fluttered in her chest as she whipped her head around to see none other than the pirate thief himself.

"Hook," Emma gasped her green eyes wide as she stared at the young man in disbelief.

Killian smiled at her as he said, "Always a pleasure miss Swan. What brings you here? Have you been thinking about our kiss?"

"How do you know who I am," Emma asked angrily ignoring his questions, however her cheeks did begin to gain a light pink color.

Killian chuckled as he walked closer to Emma. "You have nothing more to say to me after our encounter," Killian asked pretending to be hurt.

Emma folded her arms over her chest as she replied, "The only thing I am interested in is you giving me some answers."

Killian grinned, "Well how could I know who you are miss Swan or should I say Nolan? After all I am, but a stranger to you. Then again given our history, I should know and do know everything about you."

"What history do we have," Emma snapped growing frustrated that the pirate was speaking to her vaguely, "Okay pirate who are you and why did you kiss me that night?"

Killian moved into the dim light with a smile on his face as he said, "I already told you love."

Emma clenched her jaw as the pirate spoke again, "I plan to steal your heart."

Killian took a few steps closer to Emma, but she backed away, "Stay back," Emma warned fury in her green eyes.

Killian stopped in his tracks arms raised to show he had no weapons.

Softly he told Emma, "I don't bite love, that is unless you want me to."

Emma smirked, "Only in your dreams Hook, if you won't give me straight answers fine, but answer one thing," Emma stared into his blue eyes as she moved closer to him, "What kind of game are you playing?"

Flashing a confident grin he replied, "Take off my mask and find out what game I'm playing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay six followers and one favoriter! *Sends a virtual hug and hot chocolate with cinnamon* I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, maybe tell me your thoughts... just a suggestion. Anyway thanks so much for stickking around. Two quotes are below because I forgot the quote last chapter *smiles nervously*<strong>

**Quotes of the day: Don't give up on things that make you smile. - Anonymous**

** Life's to short to worry, life's to long to wait. - Anonymous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Emma stayed in her place as she eyed the thief curiously. "You're just going to let me take off your mask," Emma questioned curiously as she folded her arms over her chest.<p>

Killian grinned giddily, "Yes love. It's that simple."

The pair stared into each other's eyes waiting for someone to make a move or say something, but neither did. Emma could not move from her spot. Killian wanted her to come to him, he wanted her to choose this now if that is what she wished.

"This could be a trick," Emma replied slightly bitter towards the thief. She couldn't understand why exactly, but the thief was starting to get under skin.

Killian nodded thoughtfully, "That is very true, but why would I want to trick you?"

"Because you keep toying with me," Emma snapped narrowing her green eyes.

Killian stifled his laugh as he went on, "I suppose you're right. However we might as well do something while we're enjoying each other's company. We could play a game to pass the time we have. Unless of course you need to return to your father soon."

Emma clenched her jaw remembering how she snuck away from David in order to follow the thief. He was not going to be happy, Emma knew that much was true. Even though David was not the type to get angry, he was the type to get very upset about things such as this. Emma stood still in her spot refusing to speak as she avoided the thief's gaze. Killian sighed, he knew now Emma wasn't going to take off his mask. But he needed her to find out the truth, for now he would simply talk to her.

"Tell me something swan," Killian began with a smug grin, "Why do you wish to know who I am so badly? I can tell you want to know, but something's holding you back."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, still refusing to speak or meet the thief's gaze again. For whatever reasons she was afraid to talk to the thief, she was afraid to find out who he was. Honestly she was just scared of this whole mess. After all he had kissed her then claimed he knew her. It frightened her to find out who the thief was because she knew this was no fairy tale no matter how much she wished it was. A dreadful silence stretched between the pair, with only the sound of the air shafts and faint noises from the police gathered outside to fill their ears.

Killian offered Emma a soft smile as he began,"I see what you're doing….You're afraid to talk, to reveal yourself to trust me."

Emma's green eyes widened with surprise at the thief's words. Her stomach churned as she let the words settle into the back of her mind, as they echoed in her ears. Words she had heard before by someone she trusted with her own life.

After a minute Emma found her voice, "Those words… where did you hear those words?"

Killian gave her a sideways grin, "Where do you think? Take a leap of faith my swan princess."

Emma's heart hammered in her chest the longer she stared at the thief, but she did nothing. There was nothing to do except put the pieces together as to who the thief was and she believed she had an answer. Every part of her being screamed his name, over and over again, Killian. Her throat dried as she continued to stare at the thief, disbelief and shock all over her face. The thief moved a little closer, to his surprise she didn't move away.

"You have told me secrets you would never share with anyone else," Killian whispered, "For instance you told me the reason why in your family there are different names. Blanchard, Nolan and you Swan."

Killian smiled at her shocked expression. Everyone knew that Emma's parents didn't share a last name, or that she didn't share either of their names. Only twice had she ever revealed the _true _story as to why that is. Emma's heart pounded rapidly in her chest, she knew who the thief was, but didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. Her eyes burned like fire as she closed off the space between them until their faces were only two inches apart.

"Are you going to take my mask off now," Killian teased with a playful smile.

"Yeah I am," Emma replied still uncertain.

She needed to see for herself who the thief was. Although part of her was excited to find out, the other part only made her fear rise. Slowly she brought her hands to his face, her fingers lingered on the fabric around his temples. Her breath caught in throat as she began to push the mask off his eyes, but stopped suddenly. Although she had an idea of who was behind the mask, she was still a bit wary about it even though a large part of her hoped the thief would be her prince charming, but knowing it was Killian... she didn't know how to feel about it.

She wanted to be mad at Killian for kissing her at the station, for being the thief and not telling her, but she couldn't be. Not too long ago they had dated each other, however Emma was the one who ended the relationship because she wasn't ready. Did she feel ready now? No she didn't, but she wanted to be no matter how much she denied it. Killian brought his hands up until they brushed her wrists sending a wave of electricity through her.

His fingers curled on her wrists as he whispered, "Go ahead love, you know who's behind this very mask."

Emma bit her lip hard. Once she lifted his mask, she would know for sure that it was Killian and that would mean an end to his show for her. Emma tried to find the words to say, but nothing came. Staring into his sea blue eyes she leaned forward and he did the same.

Their lips pressed against each other gently sending waves of electricity and warmth through the pair. Killian wrapped his arms around her frame slowly while she snaked her arms around his next smiling through the kiss. Only once long ago had she been kissed with the same gentleness and passion which made her heart soar. Killian felt as though the world had been lifted off his shoulders, nothing else mattered anymore.

She knew the truth and there was no going back. Emma stopped kissing first, but stayed in his arms completely out of breath. Their foreheads were pressed against each other's both unaware of what to do now.

"I take that as a yes," Killian breathed with a cheeky grin.

Emma chuckled softly, "You're such an idiot."

Killian was prepared to comment, but the sound of running steps echoed through the halls filling their ears with it's pounding noise. Panic raced through Killian as he lifted his head away from Emma's and to the other end of the hallway. He took a step back from her, his blue eyes slightly filled with terror.

"I'll give you choice," Killian started, his voice full of desperation, "I can leave you now, or you can run with me."

"As in runaway," Emma asked concern in her green eyes.

Killian shook his head, "No, run with me now."

Emma took his hand into hers giving it a light squeeze. She was in. Killian smiled his face aglow with relief and joy. He gripped her hand tightly as he pulled her along with him down the hallway away from the Map Maker's Exhibit and off to who knows where. She could not believe the notorious Captain Hook was her long time best friend Killian Jones.

This surely had been one of the craziest nights for Emma, yet she was surprisingly happy with it. It was a night she hoped she would never forget. "I think he went this way," shouted an officer Emma didn't recognize.

"This way," Killian whispered as the made a sharp turn left only to be stopped by a dead end.

They made their way back, but it was pointless they would be caught. Killian didn't know the museum well, he didn't want to make the wrong move and end up getting himself and Emma caught like this. Killian cursed under his breath before clicking his earpiece.

Worriedly he said, "Tink I need a back up plan things went a little differently than I expected."

"No kidding," Tink hissed as she worked furiously at their home office, "You have the smoke trick set up for right beneath you, but what are you going to do about Emma? It's not like you can take her with you…. Don't you dare Killian Jones!"

Killian looked at Emma with a torn expression, he had no idea what to do. This night had gone much differently in his head especially since he hadn't planned on running into Emma.

His hand still intertwined with hers, he whispered, "Emma, I am begging you not to reveal who I am. Please I cannot risk the police getting involved. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Emma nodded profoundly, "I won't tell, I promise, but you better give me some answers when I see you again because this. This is messed up."

Killian smiled, "I will tell you everything soon, I promise," he glanced at the way they came in and back to Emma, "They'll be here soon, make up a story of some kind. Make up any story that comes to mind about what happened here. They'll have to take your word for it because the cameras have not recorded one thing. Here."

Killian took off his black eye mask and pressed it into Emma's free hand. Emma stared at her long time friend unsure of what to do now or of what she would tell the police when they came, but she would find something to say. She would protect her friend, no matter what. They held each other's gaze a moment longer until Killian released her hand.

"Hey," shouted a police officer at the other end of the hallway.

Both Killian and Emma snapped their heads in the man's direction. Emma's eyes went wide with panic, it was David. "Oh God," Emma breathed. How was she supposed to explain this to her father? How would they explain this to her mother?

"Tell them I'm headed to the back of the museum and that my next location Gold's Pawn Shop. Good luck swan," Killian whispered before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Emma jumped away to see Killian was gone, he would get away like he always did. "Emma," her father cried as he ran over to her, "Are you okay? Did her hurt you?"

Emma shook her head, "No I'm fine, I'm okay."

Before Emma could get another word out David wrapped his arms around her. The hug had taken her by surprise, but Emma liked the feeling. Her father released her from his hug, now it was time for Emma to think of a lie. However she still hadn't decided on a story, after all she could barely think straight from everything that had happened.

"You have to stop him," Emma blurted, "he's headed to the back of the museum. If you hurry you can still catch him."

David faced his men, with stern blue eyes he ordered, "You heard her, get to the back of the museum now! Graham you're in charge."

Graham nodded, "Alright men let's go," he commanded with an authoritative voice.

The small group of officers followed Graham through the hallways and to the back of the museum. Now Emma had to face her dad and hopefully come up with a convincing story.

Arms folded David asked, "Emma how did you get in here? Didn't I tell you to wait by the car?"

"I saw the thief and followed him, I'm sorry I knew I should have stayed by the car, but I had to do something," Emma explained, "but I'm fine and I got some information out of him. He's going to attack Gold's shop next, but not soon."

David kept his expression stern, but his lips began to twitch upward, "That may be, but he could have hurt you or kidnapped you. I know you want to help out Emma, but you have to remember not to rush into things on your own."

"You just think I can't handle it," Emma huffed.

Ever since the incident last year she has felt nothing, but helplessness. That night her and Killian had stolen from Gold's shop, but also trashed the place. It was Killian's idea because something had happened between the two of them and he wanted revenge. Emma tried to convince Killian not to do it, but when they entered the shop Emma saw something of hers, her mobile.

She had never been in his shop until that night and what she saw was her unicorn mobile. However she remembered her parents claimed it was destroyed in the house fire a few years back. Yet there it was untouched in his shop. Her anger had flared causing her to steal the item and trash the shop with Killian at her side. The aftermath of their attack was what gave Emma nightmares and Killian another debt to pay.

"That is not true," David replied sternly, "I know you can handle it. You can handle anything life throws at you, but that doesn't mean you have to handle it alone. That's all I'm saying…. Come on princess, lets go home and somehow some way explain this to your mother."

Emma laughed nervously, "That's going to be fun. Are you sure we have to tell her?"

Wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulder he replied, "Yes we do. Don't worry this will be fun especially finding you a proper punishment."

Emma rolled head back as she groaned causing her father to laugh.

* * *

><p>Killian ran through the halls as fast as he could hoping to get away from the officers chasing him. He made a sharp turn left and he prayed no officer saw him turn, but he couldn't sit and wait to find out. He had to keep going. After what felt like ages of running around he made it outside. The cold night air filled his lungs as he stood still for a moment completely out of breath.<p>

"Stop," ordered Graham with his gun pointed at the thief, "I've got him boys," Graham said into his walkie talkie.

Killian's heart hammered in his chest, what was he going to do. There was no way he could get caught. If so his boss would not be pleased. Graham smirked as Killian kept his back to the deputy, "You aren't going anywhere pirate!"

Killian clenched his jaw before he spun around and flicked his wrists in the direction of the deputy. Flare's flew from his hands cutting through the air in Graham's direction. However a loud roar of thunder filled his ears, followed by an explosion of pain in his side. He didn't dare cry out, but God did it hurt him.

"Don't make me shoot you again," Graham shouted.

Killian looked at his left side to see a small hole in his jacket and a fresh bullet wound. He cursed under his breath as he began to hunch over, but then forced himself to stay upright.

"Killian! Are you okay," Tink asked panicked through the headset.

"I'm fine," Killian said through gritted trying to calm his panicking friend.

"Don't move, you won't get away," Graham growled.

Killian smiled cockily, keeping his eyes on the grass he said, "Actually I do, I'll be seeing you soon… huntsman."

Graham stood there completely shocked at the thief's nickname. Only one person besides David had ever called him huntsman.

"W-Where did you hear that," Graham questioned nervously.

Killian lifted his head and looked up at his old friend revealing his face since his mask was in Emma's possession. A smile graced his features as he said "Sorry Graham but I must be going."

Not a moment later Killian vanished in a puff of smoke leaving a small plastic swan in his place. The deputy picked it up slowly and observed the swan in his hand. Instantly he got the message, but wouldn't pass it on at least not to the police. He pocketed the swan before the other officers arrived.

"Graham where is he," asked an officer who appeared behind him.

The deputy looked out in the distance as he replied, "Long gone... come men let's get a move on."

Graham walked around to the front of the museum while the other officers dispersed. He was surprised to see David and Emma standing near the fire truck, but he made his way over to them with a small grin.

"How are you doing," Graham questioned as he stood beside David.

"I'd say were fine," David replied receiving an eye roll from Emma.

"What about you," Emma asked as she folded her arms over her chest, "Did you catch the thief?"

Graham shook his head, "Afraid not… I did shoot him, but he got away. The bullet only nicked his side so he isn't terribly wounded."

Emma's heart sank at the idea of Killian being shot; it made her stomach clench with worry. However she kept a straight face while she saw something flicker in Graham's eyes, guilt possibly. Graham felt horrible about shooting the thief, after all it was an old friend of his.

"Did he attack you," David asked worriedly.

Graham nodded solemnly, "Yes, but I'm fine."

Remorse was written all over Graham's face which made Emma a little suspicious. After all Graham had shot other people before, but he never looked so upset about it.

"He threw what appeared to be small flames at me, I assume they were flares magicians use," Graham explained .

David understood completely and didn't feel the need to press the subject. Even David could could tell Graham was guilt ridden for shooting the thief. Graham became caught up in his own thoughts, he knew who the thief was and he knew the right thing to do was to tell David, but he couldn't. Not after everything Killian had done for him in the past.

David was pulled away from Emma and Graham to deal with some other issues and to see if the thief had left a clue. The clue Graham had in his back pocket. Although they didn't really need the clue since Emma told her father that his next location would be Gold's shop, it was protocol for the thief. Any clue at all would help them.

"Are you sure you're alright, did something else happen back there," Emma asked concerned.

Graham nodded, "I'm fine and no nothing happened back there."

Emma's lie detector went off immediately after Graham spoke, but she decided not to say anything at least not yet. For now she needed to think of a plan to help her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! Sorry for the delay. I was typing on Microsoft a few chapters ahead so all I had to do was post, unfortunately my computer crashed and none of my work saved. I re-wrote what I could then school started again and I never got around to posting. Side note: Is it just me or did the characters act OOC? Maybe it's just me, but it just that way. What do you guys think? Anyway have a good day or good night depending on your time zone! Oh and Happy New Year!<strong>

**Quote of the day: There are so many beautiful reasons to be happy - Anonymous**


End file.
